A Sirius love story
by Bufflan
Summary: I've written a story about Remus and Lily before now I thought that Sirius could have his own story. I was a bit inspired from a small hc I wrote for hpi. But this is simply "A Sirius love story". If you love the marauders and really want Sirius to be happy and in love this is a fic for you. The next chapter will be added when I have the time to write it. :


**A Sirius love story**

**Pt1**

It was one of those evenings when you don't want anything else except being inside and sit by the fire. That was what she was doing this evening, she was in one of the best couches in the common room just by the fire with a big book which she seemed to be lost in. She couldn't even notice all of the noises around her. He was a bit from her alone right in that moment because his friends were occupied with something else. He had seen her alone every time he had seen her and today was no exception. Maybe she liked to be alone or maybe she just happens to be that every time he saw her, he didn't know.

Amy continued with her book and just as she didn't notice all of the noises in the common room she didn't even notice Sirius watching her. That's how interesting the book was in that moment. The book she was reading wasn't maybe the book that everyone would have picked but she really liked Hogwarts a history. For it was a book she had planned to read for a while and now she had the opportunity and that was why she liked that moment. She didn't have too much homework so being able to read just for fun was wonderful for her.

Sirius realized that he didn't want to wait for his friends anymore but really wanted to know what Amy was reading. He knew her name just because she was in the same year as him, but they had never talked to each other. But lately how many girls he went out with, he had a feeling that it was something missing and that they weren't what he was looking for. He had a feeling that there was something special with her and because he recently had been thinking of her almost all the time. He knew it was time to get to know her.

He walked toward her and sat down in the couch next to her and she didn't even realize it. For a long while he just sat there watching her, wondering what she was thinking and what she actually was reading.

"Amy?" he said softly.

"Mm..." she said in return, truly in her book still.

"What are you reading?" he asked her.

"Uh, hi Sirius" she said looking up from the book. "I'm just reading Hogwarts a history" she said with a smile.

"I never heard anyone read a book about Hogwarts for fun before. Is it good?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah it actually is, there is a lot to learn about Hogwarts. If you want to know about it, you better read it yourself" she said with a smile.

"I think I pass" he said with a smile.

"Was there anything you wanted to ask me?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"Yes, there is actually one thing I would like to ask you. Would you like to make me company this Saturday in Hogsmeade? If you don't have anything else planned I mean." He said with a smile and looked into her light blue eyes.

"I would love to" she said smiling towards him. "But would you not rather go with your friends?" she continued.

"I can go with them another trip, but I really look forward getting to know you better. And we maybe can meet the others later during the day if we want to, of course." he said smiling back to her. That smile was almost magical in it self.

" That could be fun" she said nodding. "I guess it's a date then" she continued.

"Shall we say that we meet each other by the gates around 12 then?" he asked her and got a nod in return. "I'll better let you finish your book and leave you alone" he said and was about to go away.

"You can stay here if you want, there's still a couch left if you want it" she said and looked at the couch next to hers still smiling. He sat down and enjoyed looking into the fire while she started to read again.

It was nice in some way, he could understand why James liked to spend time with Lily when she did other stuff. There was something about Amy's presence that made him feel calm for the moment and he had almost forgot about the others and that they would be back soon.

The time seemed to disappear, all of the sudden James, Remus and Peter was back in the common room and they found him sitting there staring into the fire.

"Hey Sirius! I don't think the fire could give you any answers, so you better stop staring into it" said James with a big grin on his face.

"Hey James, I was just thinking a bit" Sirius said and returned James grin. "I'll see you at Saturday Amy" he said smiling towards her. She looked up from her book nodding and went back to her book quickly.

Sirius got up from the couch and went away with his friends and thought about how fun he would have during the date with Amy. He was just happy that she agreed to go out with him, which he had a small doubt about before he asked her. He knew he was good looking but still, a girl like Amy maybe would prefer a guy more like Remus instead.

After they were gone Amy put down the book and seemed to be lost in her mind. How come a guy like Sirius Black who could have any girl he wanted asked her out. Sure he was good looking and she was sure there was something more behind that tough and cool mask he always wore. But she always thought he would go for the more cool and popular girls rather than her. Still she was happy, because she really looked forward to the Hogsmeade trip now.

Later she put the book into her bag and walked up to the girls dorm, still smiling about what had happen that evening.


End file.
